Shrines
Shrines In Teair, there are different locations in the world that house shrines for the different deities within the world. Here below is a list of the locations and what each shrine looks like. At a shrine, a mortal can pray to that deity and give offerings to that deity. Shrines are sacred and if desecrated horrible consequences can occur to that mortal or being. Moon Temple There are places in the world that you can pray to a particular deity, but at the moon temple there is a shrine of each deity in its own separate room. The civilians of Nova are welcomed to visit the temple to pray to their god of choice. Though some deities have been publicly banned to worship at the temple such as Vennessa and Caster. Mylee's Shrine Mylee's shrine is located on the tallest peek in Heaven's Pass. It is the path of 13,000 steps up and the road is narrow and made of stone and sharp rocky gravel. There are some wild life along the way to the shrine, but nothing more than the rarest forms of beasts that could be found on the way to the top. At the summit there is no beasts or animals to be found. The sky is open and filled with stars as if in eternal night; but the sun shines clearly over the top of the clouds.. The shrine peering over the clouds and housing a large fire pit with a statue of the great deity Mylee holding his battle axe in hand. There is always someone at the shrine, usually a devout follower of mylee that takes care of the grounds and tends to the fire to make sure it stays lit. Ai's Shrine Ai's shrine is located outside the crystal springs in a open area of its own. The path that leads up to the shrine is lined with flowers and the stones on the cobble path are bleached white. The shrine itself is surrounded by multiple flowers and seats in a shallow pool of warm spring water. There is a statue of Ai in the center in a gown, holding her arms up to the sky as if cupping something in her hands. From her hands a small fountain of water falls into a larger saucer at the base of her feet. The saucer over flowing into the larger pool around the base of the shrine. The shrine is normally taken care of daily by pilgrims and natives of Nova that come down to the springs to visit and pay respects to the goddess of love, compassion, and marriage. Zeapon's Shrine Zeapon's shrine is located in the Forever Forest, far south just before reaching the desert sands of Kanto's border. Zeapon's shrine is well taken care of oddly enough by those who follow and worship the deity of Death and Destruction. His followers coming by every once a month to make living sacrifices to the deity in honor of his power. The shrine is in a tower, located around black stone walls and made of black rusted iron of the Gods image. At the base of the deity's statue is a alter with skulls lining the bottom. The skulls also making the steps all the way up to the alter as well within the abandoned looking temple. Saden's Shrine Saden's shrine is located in the Castle's Library and is the center piece of the library itself. The scholars within the library pray to the deity of knowledge daily in hopes to gain more knowledge or better understanding of what ever it is they are seeking. The shrine itself is a statue of Saden holding a small book in one hand and a quill in the other. The stone image never smiling as he seems to peer down at the offering of books that line the base of his statue. The library staff must clean up the books daily, often placing them within the castle's library collection for they would bury the shrine if they didn't do this task every night... Some scholar's rumored that the god of knowledge himself will visit the library and read the offered books placed if it interest him. Vennessa's Shrine Vennessa's shrine is located in the meadow. Past the soft blades of grass nestled in between a cluster of willow trees, a cream marbled path leads to a small shrine. The shrine has a marbled statue of Vennessa laying upon her side on a marble slab with candles surrounding her. Her form is almost bare besides for a marbled cloth covering her parts tastefully. Her head propped up by her hand as her face is permanently carved with a come hither smile. The statue is surrounded by a small stream of water; often filled with floating candles. In the past these candles always remained lit. However in the past year her shrine has fallen to neglect. Leaves and dust cover the shrine. Caster's Shrine Category:Culture Category:Caster's Shrine